


I Want To Live *American Gods Remake*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods (TV) RPF, American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: This is a remake of American GodsLaura lived a miserable life. Depressed, and suicidal.Then she met Shadow.He saved her.But he also broke her a bit as well.When he is arrested she gets depressed again cause he was supposed to go clean from crime, but didn't and got caught.His best friend had lusted after Laura and when he is asked to watch over Laura, he takes things to far and one night it kills them.But Laura isn't dead and it's up to Shadow to help Laura become alive once more.





	1. Chapter 1

I lived my life day to day like clock work.  
I woke up, walked my pets, fed them, then depending if it's an oh so special day, I go to the store for food. Then I do some house work done, then I go to work.  
It use to be a interesting job. I worked at the casino as a card dealer. I was good at it.  
But with the flirting and the drunks, it, like everything in life, got boring.  
That's when I met Shadow.  
He came to the casino I worked at.  
I hated most of the people I worked with here. My boss was a sexist ass hole who thought everything he says is law, and that everyone in the world should obey him. Never taking the complains I gave him seriously.  
Telling me that I was a sexy woman. I should be use to it.  
But Shadow was different. He was handsome. He was charming. Dangerous. And I loved it. He tried to cheat in the game I dealing. I grinned watching it the first time but I stopped him when he went to do it again. Telling him about the cameras and the watchers.  
I told him to finish his drink and leave, which he did. But when my shift was over, I saw him waiting for me as I went to my car. He told me that with my help, we could make a great team in stealing from the casino. It was quite humorous how he thought this threw.  
When I refused he kept on his flirting. It was very humorous to me. He suggested that we go out for drinks, which I responded with telling him that the drinks are free for me inside. He told me that the drinks are shit inside, and that he wanted to go somewhere.  
I told him I wanted to go home. He grinned at me as he leaned foreword. Then he spoke once more. "Then take me the fuck home." He challenged.  
Now I was never one to have one night stands. Infact I have only slept with a handful of men... Who was in prison. My birth father raped me as a child and had some of his friends have a go at me. When my mom found out she pressed charges and left my dad.  
She remarried and started a new life acting as if it never happened. But for me, the victim, it wasn't something I could forget. I tried having sex with my last boyfriend, it was vanilla and I had to fake my own pleasure.  
But right now, looking at the very attractive African American in front of me, grinning seductively and challengingly at me. I couldn't help but grin back.  
___

 

The sex with Shadow Moon was the best I ever had. He was the right amount of aggressive I wanted to push him to. He wanted to go gentle but when I slapped him he just grinned, flipping me over onto my stomach and ripped my underwear and used my natural juices to coat his hard member before entering me roughly from behind.  
I didn't need to fake anything with him.  
When I had woken up the next morning, I was pleasantly sore between my legs. I put on a shirt and panties before walking out. Freezing in shock when I saw Shadow standing in my kitchen setting up the table and making coffee.  
I looked at the table and saw he went out and got some doughnuts.  
I walked over to make myself a cup of coffee. "You're still here?" I asked him. "Yeah... I'm sorry. Did you want me to leave?" He asked me. I turned to face him and lean against the sink. I shook my head no.  
"No." I wasn't going to say it, but I felt... happy he stayed. 

___

We sat there at the table eating. "Look I normally don't do this. One night stands aren't my thing." I told him as I looked into his deep dark eyes. He looked into my own green eyes.  
"Its very rare if I do." He said. "So.. I was thinking that maybe I can take you out on a proper date." He suggested. I gave a grin and pulled my feet up to be on my seat. "So last night wasn't a date?" I teased him.  
He chuckled. "No. I guess that was a very..." I noticed his eyes looking me up and down at what he could see. "Interesting and fun introductions." He told me. I nodded in agreement. "I guess I can allow you to take me on a date." I told him.  
And that's how it all started. We dated and soon he was moving into my tiny home. I introduced him to my friend Audrey, He introduced me to Robbie his best friend. Robbie and Audrey soon got married.  
The sex life between Shadow and I was still fantastic.  
And soon I was wearing a wedding ring on my finger. I never thought I would find someone I would marry, or hell even settle down and live with.  
But there was something about my Puppy Shadow Moon.  
But if only things stayed this happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda just the Moon's life and smut at the same tine

Laura laid in bed with her husband, Shadow, and her cat, Dummy. It was a weekend and neither worked today, which was rare to happen for them. To be off on the same day. So today they slept in just being together.  
Laura still struggled with her depression. Shadow did his best to help her threw it. Even finding her in the hot tub, under the water not breathing, He did CPR. He forced her to go to a doctor for help.  
He stopped checking her wrists when she was awake. She didn't cut but he just wanted to make sure. He was a loving husband. He loved her and wanted her to be around to spend the rest of his life with. Its why he married her.  
He didn't want her to rot... Something Laura believed is what happens when you die. She stopped believing in God when her father's friends started raping her. She told him that she looked for God. Something to believe in... But what God let that happen.   
He still somewhat believed.  
Laura had her dark messy haired head on Shadow's dark muscular chest. He had a arm around her, pulling his wife in closer to him. Dummy was on top of him purring away wanting attention and just loving the attention the married couple gave her.  
Shadows fingers rubbed Laura's slightly tanned arm. Laura was always pale. She couldn't ever get passed slightly tanned with out being burnt. It frustrated her sometimes. But Shadow loved it.   
Laura still worked at that fucking casino she hated. Luckily, after meeting Shadow, her boss stopped being as big of dick. He still was a dick, but just not as big of one. Shadow worked at his best friend, Robbie's, gym as a personal trainer. He liked it. He was good at it.  
"What do you want to do today?" Laura asked softly as she rubbed Dummy's furry head. She looked at him with her green eyes to look into his dark brown ones. He gave her a mischievous grin and raised an eyebrow looking her tiny body over. She rolled her eyes.   
"We can do that tonight. I meant right now." She told him. He chuckled that deep chuckle that sent shivers up and down her spine. Just like it did this time. "Maybe I meant right now as well?" He teased.   
She grinned and leaned over a bit to kiss him softly and teasingly. She took his lower lip and pulled it with her when she pulled away from the kiss making him groan in pleasure. "Later." She told him.  
"We can go get groceries. Order pizza for dinner. Get a bottle of wine.. or some vodka. Have our own little party at home." She said enticing him. "We need to go to the store?" He asked. She nodded. "Badly." She responded to him.  
He groaned in defeat and laid his head back onto his pillow. She watched him.   
"Maybe if you help me at the store we can have our own special fun when we get home?" She tempted him. He looked at her with that shit eating grin. "Then lets get ready woman." He said moving and getting up from his warm bed.  
She shook her head and followed suit.   
__

As soon as everything was put away, Laura found herself on the counter being deeply kissed by her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as deeply. She gasped into the kiss as she felt his large hand go into her pants under her panties and rub her center.  
She whimpered as he expertly rubbed her as he went to her neck making sure to leave as many marks on her pale neck as he could. He loved making her a whimpering needy mess for him. It made him hard for her.   
He soon used a large finger to enter her tight opening. Her nails digging into his back as she held onto him as pleasure filled her entire being. Her head lulled back as her eyes closed in pleasure. She bit her full bottom lip trying to stifle the pleasure filled sounds her husbands fingers brought to her.   
She pulled him back up to kiss her as she tried to work on the buttons on his pants. She wanted them off. She wanted hers off. She grabbed his wrist and pulled on it wanting it out of her pants so that she can get her pants.   
She heard her husbands lust filled chuckle at her inpatients for him. He allowed her to pull his hand out of her pants. Laura started working on Shadow's pants better. He worked on stripping her free of her clothes. Moving her hands off him.  
She helped Shadow take her clothes off before working on his. She wanted to feel his muscular body against her tiny body when he fucked her.  
The two explored kinks. She liked him dominating her. She liked it rough, to a certain extent. With her past, Shadow learned Laura's limits threw the years that they was together. They learned what drove the other crazy with desire.   
Shadow even learned that he enjoyed letting Laura be in charge every now and then. She was a sassy and mischievous dom and sub.   
But right now he wanted his claim on her. He had watched a man try to ask his wife out. He wanted his mark all over her neck so that when she goes out next time there isn't any reason for a man to flirt with her. Cause apparently her wedding ring that was on her finger was telling men to back the fuck off.  
And Laura really liked it when Shadow got jealous.   
Laura gasped in pleasure as Shadow thrusted deeply into her while she sat on the counter. Thinking of someone trying to take his wife made him mad so he stopped the foreplay and went to claiming her inside and out.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, moving with his thrust. She dug her nails into his back making him growl and go a bit harder. He grabbed her thighs and soon threw her right leg up over his shoulders getting inside her deeper. Making her cry out more with each thrust.   
Shadow went to Laura's breasts, though only a b cup he love her breasts. Perky all the time. So he can just come up behind her and grab them. Or... cover his mouth over them as he did now. She moved a hand to his head and held him to her perky bouncing breasts.   
The couple's moans, whimpers, whines, cries, and groans filled the room over the sound of skin slapping skin repeatedly.   
The interracial married couple was so focused on each other that they didn't see the black crow, and the tall man watching them threw the window.   
They was there to make sure that things went according to plan.


End file.
